


Of Benches and Letters

by Roses9



Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [2]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Team as Family, onenightstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses9/pseuds/Roses9
Summary: *Oneshot*Adam goes to a meeting and gets a letter that will change his life. Maybe all those one night stands weren’t that great of an idea, or who knows maybe they were.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Hailey Upton
Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920565
Kudos: 6





	Of Benches and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Okay so second day in a row posting! This never happens, but I have a few one shots already written so there will be a few quick updates, at least until I run out of them. Second of all this once again is set around the beginning of season 6, however if you really want to not have any spoiler’s I’d stick to watching all of season 6 before reading just in case.
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS. I’m open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but any hateful comments will be erased.

Adam will admit that when him and Kim cut off the engagement he wasn’t in the best of places. At least not emotionally. He was, honestly, heart broken. Thus he did what any heartbroken man does, he threw himself into his work, and into his nightlife. In short, while Adam had never been a stranger to one night stands he will admit that during those months he went a little overboard. Not that he ever stopped being careful, but well a man had to lick his wounds.

“I can’t believe we lost the suspect! How the hell did he get away?!” Adam groan loudly as he slowly walked up the steps into the district. They’d been trying to pin the leader of a local gang for a few weeks now, and had managed to pull together enough evidence for an arrest to stick. The only problem was they hadn’t been able to catch him yet.

“Well he did have a getaway car prepped for when we came...” Jay mumbled only to be shut up by Hailey’s glare. Reaching the entrance Adam slowly walked into the District, and made his way for the bullpen,

“Ruzek!” Sargent Platt’s voice cut through Adam’s moping like a knife cuts through sand, so… really fast, “Please do tell your lady friends to not drop by the department to give you love letters. This is a Police Station not a bachelor pad.” Adam went red as the rest of intelligence chuckled, and Kev gave him a pat on the back. He did have a certain curiosity though, he hadn’t slept with anyone other than Hailey for more than a year, and honestly he had no clue who it could be. Based on Hailey’s glare though he should probably figure it out... and soon.

As Adam reached his desk he pulled out the letter, ripping it open. It read;

Dear Adam,  
We need to talk about something important. I have something that belong to you. Meet me in Lincoln Park at the bench besides the statue of the dog. I’ll be there at 20:30.  
\- Liz

Liz? Who the hell was Liz? Did he know a Liz? Adam didn’t think he even knew and Elizabeth. Maybe she knew something about the case they were working on? Or she’d moved into his old flat and he’d forgotten something? It was a weird way to reach out but this was Chicago… Adam’s musings were put to a stop as the suspect's sister’s phone pinged. The suspect was on the move.

All in all, it wasn’t the most silent arrest they’d done, but they’d also had some that were much worse. Adam had a few bruises from knocking down a few doors, and a scratch for jumping a fence, so really nothing too bad. He’d thankfully finished his paperwork by eight, and had enough time to not be late to his meeting. A meeting that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind all day. They’d caught the suspect, so there was a possibility that the lady wouldn’t show, but for some reason Adam didn’t think she wanted to see him because of the case. Afterall they’d wrapped it up and no Liz had shown up anywhere.

It’s already dark when he gets to Lincoln park, and Adam starts to consider upgrading his jacket to a coat tomorrow, after all winter is coming. It takes him five minutes to find the bench the lady had told him about, and is a bit pissed when he sees there is no one there. He checks his watch, 20:40. Deciding to give her a few minutes Adam walks all the way to the bench. The closer he gets he starts to notice that there is something on the bench. Something pretty large. Suddenly feeling uneasy Adam reaches for his gun slowly pulling it out. However, just as he’s raising it the wail of a child cuts through the silence of the night.

Adam rushes forward and stares, transfixed, and the small human wails up at him. It’s a baby girl, wrapped in blanket, a coat, gloves and a hat. He can see some tufts of soft blonde hair popping out from underneath the hat. The baby’s cheeks and note are rosey, and she has a few teeth that Adam can see growing from her now wailing, small mouth. Adam is so transfixed with the child infront of him that he takes no notice of the woman quietly watching from behind a tree. It is only when he notices the envolope that is tucked between the blankets that he snapps out of his trance.

Without thinking twice he grabs the bundled baby, rushing her to his car. He is ten minutes from Med by car, but has no car seat. Trying not to think of all the laws he’s breaking, and praying to a God he doesn’t believe in that they don’t have an accident, Adam flicks on his lights and rushes towards Med with a crying baby on his lap.

When he rushes into the ED it all happens so fast that Adam is lucky to be able to even keep the envelope in his hand. The baby girl is taken from his arms by one of the many nurses rushing to give aid. At the loss Adam can’t help but feel his heart break slightly. With slightly shaking hands he opens up the envelope. In it lay a birth certificate and a letter. A letter from Liz.

Dear Adam,

I’m sorry to have to do this, but I can’t keep her any longer. Look you probably don’t even remember me. I probably wouldn’t either hadn’t you left me pregnant. Well... I wouldn’t have remembered you as vividly. Her name is Jennifer, she’s about 8 months old now. Adam I’m sorry I really didn’t want to have to do this, but if Jen stays with me she is in danger. I can’t do that to her.

Take good care of her for me please, 

Elizabeth Wincroft

“Adam! Ruzek!” The man in question jumped, looking at Dr.Manning with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights,

“Sorry Nat, what do you need.” His voice seemed a bit disconnected from his body, and the shocking situation was slowly being processed by Adam’s mind.

“Adam who is the baby?” Who was the baby? Elizabeth told him it was his daughter. He told her that that precious human being was his daughter. What if she was lying though? How could he be a father? It's not like he knew where Elizabeth lived though, and he had a strong enough moral compass to know that you don’t leave a baby on a bench in October in Chicago.

“Adam?” Natalie tried once more,

“Uh... She’s... She’s my daughter.” Had he not felt like he was about to faint Adam probably would have laughed at the face Natalie put.

“Your- your daughter?! Adam is this a joke? Since when do you have a daughter.” 

Looking at the birth certificate in his hand he sighed, “Looks like since February of this year.” His voice is low and full of disbelief, “And no it’s not a joke. I don’t think so at least.” 

Natalie still looked half in shock as he lead him into treatment six where his daughter lay asleep.

“Uh.. well, she’s fine. She probably wasn’t outside for long, and there seems to be no threat of hypothermia. That being said I do want to keep her in for observation for the night. Since she was abandoned or semi-abandoned I have to do certain tests on her overall health. We’ll move her to the pediatrics ward in a bit, but um... you can hold her if you want.” Adam’s breath got caught in his throat at Natalie’s words, “Just be careful of the IV...” She then made to leave the room, but just as she was about to she turned around once more,  
“Adam I... because of the circumstances I was wondering if you’d want to run a paternity test? It might be helpful in gaining custody of her.” Dr.Manning then seemed to rehtink her words, “Only if you want custody though I- well the mother made it easy because she put you in the birth certificate but I-“

Adam stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at the sleeping girl. Ella, Ella Anne Rusek. Looking at the baby girl he knew he couldn’t part with her. He knew deep down that not matter what that test said he now had a daughter.

“Do the test Natalie,” he may have sounded dismissive, but he was so transfixed by the baby’s sleeping form that he couldn’t think of anything else. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. He didn’t even mind the sudden overwhelmingness of protection he felt towards her. Of a need to make sure nothing happened to that baby girl.

The girl’s eyes slowly opened, and the eight month old looked around the room with wide curious eyes. When they landed on Adam her hands outstreched with the universal sign of wanting to be picked up.

Gently the blonde man picked up the child, cooing at her and whispering sweet nothings. It was like in her presence all he could do was strive to get a smile on the lips of his baby girl.

His.

His daughter.

He was snapped of his trance when his phone ringed in his pocket. Startling a once again sleeping Jennife whose face started to screw up in a wail.

“No- no- shhhh... shhhh...” Adam rocked her lightly as he pressed the phone to his ear, “Ruzek.”

“Adam where the hell are you? Can you open the door it’s freezing outside.” Shit. That was the only thought that crossed Adam’s mind. Today was the Cubs game... damn. They usually held game viewing parties at one of the team members houses, and it just so happened that it was Adam’s turn. “Hey Ruzek you there man! C’mon the game is about to start, and I can’t feel my hands,” Kevin’s voice had an almost winey tone to it.

“Heh! So don’t kill me, but something popped up. I can’t make it, you guys are going to have to go to someone else’s” Adam whispered,

“WHAT?!” The unanimous cry of the team was loud enough to molest Ella who started to wail once more.

“Oh come on Ellie. Calm down.” Adam said desperation seeping into his voice, “Where did that cute smile go huh?”

“Uh Ruzek man. Is that a baby?” Jay Halstead’s voice was beyond confused at this point as Adam reached the conclusion that the call had been on speaker mode for quite some time now.

“Yes.” Adam hissed, “I told you I got a situation. I can’t get home for the game. Sorry guys.” 

“Adam where are you?” Hailey asked, thankfully keeping her voice quiet,

“Med...” Adam mumbled,

“I’m sorry what.” Kim asked,

“I’m at Chicago Med. Look guys I told you something popped up and-“ He started 

“Just tell us what going on Ruzek.” Huh so Voight was there too...

“Turns out I’m a father?” He proably shouldn’t have posed that as a question. And he could destinctively hear Jay choking on beer in the background.

“I’m sorry what?!” He heard Kim try and help the poor choking Jay,

“Brother how’d you hide that from us?”  
“Who’d you have a baby with?”  
“Damn you’re gonna take paternity leave and leave me all alone with Hailey.” *Smack* “I mean I love you Hailey!” It wasn’t to guess who the last person was. 

“Adam we are on our way.” Voights voice cut through all of the surprised exclamations, and Adam couldn’t help but sigh in relief, overwhelmed by the events of the day.

When the Intelligence unit gotto room 806 they were greeted by the most heartwarming sight. Adam sat in an armchair, arms around a baby girl as if trying to build up a shield to defend her from the world.

“Please tell me someone is taking a picture?”

“Quiet Jay,” Antonio whispered

“Sorry Tony,” Jay mumbled.

“Damn the universe Ruzek is a Daddy”, Kevin said in disbelief, 

“And I’m an Aunty!” Kim squealed, a wail sounded in the room.

“Kim!” 

“Ups sorry Adam….”


End file.
